


Jersey City

by TheCaitalloWrites



Series: The End of the World as We Know It [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaitalloWrites/pseuds/TheCaitalloWrites
Summary: The boys make it to Jersey City. Now they just have to make itthroughJersey City.





	1. Chapter One

A few days of walking had led them to Jersey City. In that time, although it was thankfully _mostly_ uneventful, they had come to realize just what sort of undertaking travelling for miles on foot was, especially in these dangerous times. Paramus seemed hopelessly far, let alone Adam and Kurt’s eventual destination of Lima, Ohio.  
  
Still, they were alive and making progress. And Sebastian and Elliott had proved to be great company. It was a shame they’d eventually have to part ways.  
  
“Jersey City, “ Elliott said, “Y’know, we might’ve gone from the frying pan and into the fire here.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Adam asked.  
  
“Well, people got shot a lot here when it _wasn’t_ the end of the world,” Elliott explained, “I’d hate to see how they are now that basically nothing really matters.”  
  
“Maybe they’re all dead already,” Sebastian suggested.  
  
“Yeah, well, dead isn’t always the same thing as gone anymore,” Kurt said.  
  
As if on cue, they heard a zombie run up behind them. Turning quickly, Kurt threw a knife at it, which hit it in the head and left a nasty gash before ultimately landing on the ground. He tried again, and the second knife stuck in the zombie’s shoulder. The creature continued advancing on them, not slowed down by Kurt’s attacks.  
  
Elliott lunged at it and bashed its head with the length of pipe he carried. When the zombie went down, he continued his assault until it stirred no more. Kurt pulled the knife from its shoulder and went to retrieve the other one a few feet away.  
  
Kurt sighed and shook his head. “We really need better weapons.”  
  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Sebastian responded, looking at the fire extinguisher he had picked up after losing the knife he’d originally carried. “Do you think maybe we could upgrade before we leave the city?”  
  
“Yeah, we definitely should,” Elliott said, “If we had a city map, we could figure out where we need to go to do that.”  
  
“Maybe we can pick one up at a convenience store,” Kurt said, “There’s bound to be one somewhere nearby.”  
  
After a while of scouring the area and another run in with some zombies, the group finally happened upon a convenience store. It was abandoned like every other store they had encountered on their journey so far. It also appeared to have been fairly thoroughly ransacked. Still, they were able to find the city map they sought as well as procure some more water.  
  
“Alright,” Kurt said, trying to read their new map, “Now onto the armory.”  
  
According to the map, there was a gun store on the other side of town, and if Jersey City was even half the size of New York City that meant a lot of walking and a long day still ahead of them. Adam hoped it would be relatively uneventful.

  


“So, did you ever come here before? Like before the apocalypse?” Sebastian asked Elliott.  
  
“I used to have family here when I was a kid,” Elliott answered, “But once they moved away, we never really drove out here anymore. It’s been… a long time since I was last here. And it’s still kinda weird seeing it like this.”  
  
“I imagine it is,” Adam commented.  
  
“It makes me kinda nervous about what Paramus is gonna look like to be honest,” Elliott continued, “I mean, I know it’s probably gonna be messed up because that’s pretty much everywhere, but I just…” He didn’t know how to phrase exactly how he was feeling. He had been trying his best to remain optimistic, hopeful, and not to think too much about what he might find when he returned to his hometown. It was easier to function that way. And yet, at times such as this moment, he couldn’t deny he was afraid. Afraid and...he wasn’t even sure what the word was for the rest of it. “Sad” didn’t seem strong enough; “upset” seemed too vague. But the idea of the city he used to live in for so many years being essentially destroyed was distressing to him if he allowed himself to dwell on the thought.  
  
“It’s different when it’s your home or somewhere you’ve been, I suppose,” Adam said, breaking through his thoughts, probably trying to help him put them into words somehow, “Hopefully it won’t be too bad though.”  
  
“I hope not,” Elliott said, “I guess I really should prepare myself in case it is though, huh?” He wasn’t sure how he could do that, but he knew the closer they got to the city, the more he needed to try.  
  
“I’ve heard it’s not as bad the more towards the middle of the country you go,” Sebastian said, “Or if you go way up North where hardly anyone lived in the first place.”  
  
“I wonder what Lima’s like now,” Kurt said, “Since I lost contact with Dad and Carole, I don’t know anything that’s going on there. The last I heard from them, things were...well, they were bad, but I don’t think they were as bad as what we all left behind in New York.”  
  
“New York was one of the hardest hit places, I think,” Sebastian added, “Although, I heard they got it really bad on the West Coast, too.”  
  
“Do you ever wonder about what’s going on in the rest of the world?” Elliott asked. “Like, do you think there are places where this isn’t even happening?” It was wild to think about, really; the idea that there might be people living their lives normally or almost normally at that exact moment. Elliott wished he had kept better track of international news before things like television and internet went down.He remembered hearing a bit about Europe dealing with zombies, especially in the UK.  
  
He looked at Adam, and suddenly felt intense empathy for his new friend. Here he was worrying about going back to Paramus and finding it in ruins, when Adam’s family was practically a world away. Sure enough, Adam responded, “I wish I knew, to be honest. I lost contact with my family pretty early on, so I have no idea what’s going on there.” He paused. “Only that...well, obviously things weren’t any better there than they were in New York.” Kurt took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
“I’m sorry, “Elliott said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, that sucks,” Sebastian echoed the sentiment.  
  
Adam shrugged. “It… yeah, it does, but I’m not going to assume the worst. That won’t do anyone any good. They were safe as of our last contact, and I hope they still are.”

  


Suddenly, they heard the familiar sounds of a group of zombies approaching. Adam tensed up and tightened his grip on the baseball bat. Kurt got out his knives and sized up their foes.  
  
“That’s a lot of ‘em,” Elliott said nervously, “Any chance we can just outrun them?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not exactly loving the odds for us here,” Sebastian said, “I can only do so much with this fucking fire extinguisher.”  
  
Their undead opponents kept coming in droves. They all backed up and considered their options. Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot, followed by several more, and soon they saw zombies going down.  
  
“What the—?” Sebastian started to question.  
  
Some of the zombies scattered in different directions, while others continued to approach the four of them. Finally, Kurt threw his first knife, landing a blow in the neck of one of their enemies.  
  
Before any of them could finish it off, a shot to the head took it out. Elliott killed another with his length of pipe, although judging by his mad swearing it had been a close call for him. Sebastian struggled against another, but it soon fell from a gunshot as well.  
  
It was then, amidst the fray, that their apparent allies could finally be seen. It was a group of four men, like theirs, but the similarities probably ended there. These men looked tough; they looked a bit mean. They had clearly been on the road or living in the streets for longer than Adam, Kurt, Elliott, or Sebastian.  
  
Swinging his bat with all his might, Adam killed a zombie that had almost gotten him while he was distracted. He saw Kurt struggling against another and rushed to aid him. His third kill was the easiest one yet, although the whole affair still made him a bit sick to his stomach.  
  
Soon the hoard of zombies had been eliminated, and they faced the men who had saved them. Adam was the first to speak, “Thank you so much. You really helped us out of a nasty situation there.” Then, as he finished speaking he realized that the men weren’t lowering their weapons. “Um,” he continued uneasily, “it’s alright. We’re just passing through. We don’t mean any harm.”  
  
One of the men laughed, and still none of them lowered their weapons. And suddenly this whole situation was starting to feel all too familiar to Adam. _Damn it._ He was such an idiot.  
  
“Um,” Kurt began, but he was immediately cut off.  
  
“Drop your weapons, empty your pockets and bags,” the man in the front of the group demanded, “We don’t wanna hurt you, but we damn sure aren’t afraid to if we gotta.”  
  
“Oh, not again,” Adam muttered. He set the baseball bat on the ground, and then, he removed his backpack from his back and emptied it carefully.  
  
“What was that?” The man stepped forward and pointed his gun squarely at Adam’s head.  
  
At the rate he was going, Adam was _definitely_ going to get shot some time during this whole apocalypse situation. “Nothing,” he responded as calmly as he could, though a tremble in his voice betrayed him, “it’s just, um, I was actually already mugged recently, so I’m afraid I don’t have much.” A nervous laugh escaped him, and really, if he ignored the very real threat to his life and Kurt’s life and the lives of their new friends, it was almost funny, the cruel irony of his own situation, that he might survive one mugging just to be murdered during another only a week or so later. Funny if it weren’t so terrifying.  
  
The man crouched down to go through the contents of Adam’s bag. To Adam, he commanded, “Hands where we can see ‘em, Mary Poppins.” Adam might have scoffed at the name, but if there was one thing he had learned at this point it was that when people had guns he needed to button it and comply. He wondered how the rules would change once he and his friends had guns… not that he had the slightest idea of how to use a gun, but they could cross that bridge if and when they got to it.  
  
Whenever he dared to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him, he watched Kurt. He was certain he’d break his rule of compliance if any harm were to come to Kurt. But it seemed that Kurt was safe for now; he too was complying, although Adam could tell from his face and his body language that he hated every second of doing so.  
  
From behind him, he could hear one of the men asking Sebastian (although declining didn’t seem to be an option) for his watch. Sebastian apparently handed it over without a word of protest. Apparently, having a gun pointed at him was an effective way to silence Sebastian’s normally sharp tongue. It was actually very sad to know that.  
  
Having taken what they wanted, the men left them standing where they were, and for a moment, none of them dared to move. Finally, when the gang of robbers were far away, they were able to release a collective sigh of relief and regroup. They had survived.  
  
Kurt rushed over to Adam and hugged him tightly, a gesture Adam reciprocated with equal intensity. No matter what was taken from him as long as it wasn’t Kurt or his own life, he would be fine.  
  
“I love you,” Kurt said.  
  
“I love you, too,” Adam returned.  
  
“But you have the worst luck,” Kurt added, “Twice now. In, what? One week?”  
  
“I know,” Adam replied, “And, I’m sorry if that bad luck rubs off on you, but the way I see it, my luck still isn’t the worst. Nobody’s taken what’s most important to me.”  
  
“Alright, can you guys maybe have your sappy Hallmark moment some other time?” Sebastian interjected, “We just got fucking mugged and almost killed.”  
  
“Bite me, Sebastian, we just almost died,” Kurt snapped. All the same, he broke away from Adam, but not before giving him a kiss.  
  
“Well, they took our bread and the water I was carrying,” Elliott announced, “And my debit card, although they’re in for a shock if they’re expecting me to have any money in there.”  
  
“Yeah, they took my bag, my phone, my cash, my debit card, my fucking watch, and the water I was carrying,” Sebastian said, “Seriously fuck those guys.”  
  
Kurt and Adam both took quick inventory of their remaining possessions. “Yeah, my water bottles are gone, too,” Kurt said, “As well as the two knives I got from Adam, my debit card, and my cash.”  
  
“They took the bottled water from me, but left me my Thermos,” Adam assessed, “I guess I didn’t have anything left worth taking other than that. Not exactly surprising, but it’s still a relief.”  
  
Kurt sighed. “I guess that means we need to look for a store to restock on water before we do anything else.”  
  
With that, they continued onward, more cautiously than ever. It was now glaringly apparent that they needed better weapons to protect themselves with, and they could only hope that nothing else terribly dangerous happened to them before they could make it to the gun store to properly supply themselves.


	2. Chapter Two

The group had thankfully managed to avoid peril for a while, but their travels had been anything but easy. Their last encounter had left them all tense; they talked very little as they continued walking.  
  
Finally, they happened upon a grocery store where they could restock on water and food. Sebastian had considered trying to find some sort of bag or backpack to replace his stolen bag, but there didn’t seem to be anything like that in the store. He and Elliott agreed they could share one bag for a while, and probably for the rest of their journey.  
  
Kurt was very anxious to get to the gun store. They had had one too many close calls for his comfort, and they needed better weapons. The sooner they were properly armed, the better he would feel.  
  
Really, the sooner they were out of this fucking city, he’d feel better. Right now, he was as on edge as he’d been during his solo trek through New York City to find Adam; it had only been about a week or so since that day, but it already felt so long ago. He felt like a different man now, more hardened, more street-smart (although, he still _clearly_ had a lot to learn), and, unfortunately, less hopeful.  
  
He hadn’t lost all sense of hope yet, but, still, he found it increasingly difficult to be optimistic, to even imagine things could get better instead of worse. He’d just seen too much already.  
  
But, things could be worse. He had Adam, and they had their friends, Sebastian and Elliott. They all had each other and little else, and for right now, that was enough. And Kurt would be damned if he let anything happen to change that. Things could be much worse, and that was exactly what Kurt was afraid of.  
  
When they finally reached the gun store, Kurt could breathe a little easier. “Okay,” he said, more to himself than the others, “What should we get?”  
  
Nine millimeter ammo was a very common type of ammunition, and thus, would be easier to restock in the future. Twenty-two might also be easy to find, and might do more damage. Then, of course, there was the idea of carrying a shotgun. Kurt pondered as he looked around the deserted store.  
  
Adam followed him closely, and he noticed the other two watching him from a slight distance. “So, Hummel, do you know anything about guns?” Sebastian asked, at last, “‘Cause, uh, we don’t.” He indicated himself and Elliott. Then, he added, “And I’m guessing pretty boy over there doesn’t either.”  
  
Adam gave him a look, then turned back to Kurt and said, “He’s right actually. I’ve never so much as held a real gun. I’m not even certain I’ve ever seen one up close.”  
  
“I’m no expert,” Kurt responded, “But my dad taught me how to shoot when I was younger, so I know a little.”  
  
“Well, you’re as good an expert as we’ve got then,” Adam commented.  
  
Kurt nodded, and then, he relayed some of his thoughts to the group, “I’m thinking we should all carry handguns because they’re easy to carry and conceal, if we need to, and we should get ones that take nine millimeter bullets because they’re common, which means restocking our ammo might be easier.”  
  
He reached into the already broken, glass display case and took out a sharp-looking 1911 pistol. He examined the weapon closely and nodded. He hoped it was a good choice; admittedly, he couldn’t be completely sure. He may have been this group’s “expert”, but that didn’t mean he knew very much at all nor that he was totally confident in what he thought he knew.  
  
He grabbed another gun of the same model and handed it to Adam, quickly explaining some of the basics to him as he showed him the weapon. Then, he picked out a suitable holster. Since they were both right-handed and carrying the same type of gun, Kurt handed Adam an identical holster.  
  
They loaded their bags with multiple boxes of nine millimeter ammo. After some consideration, Kurt removed a few boxes to save room for other ammunition. He was still thinking about possibly carrying either a rifle or shotgun in addition to the pistol. Maybe he and Adam both could, since they had such a long way to go and who knows what kind of dangers still ahead of them.  
  
Sebastian approached him with a semi-automatic rifle strapped to his back. “So, I have no idea how to use this thing, but I’m pretty sure no one’s gonna mess with me when I wearing it.”  
  
Kurt scoffed. “Probably not, but if you accidentally shoot yourself or something don’t come crying to me.” He paused, examining a shotgun on the wall behind the display case. He looked at Sebastian skeptically, “Do you even know what kind of bullets that thing takes?”  
  
“I’ll figure it out,” Sebastian said, looking through the ammunition.  
  
“Could you please also pick out something sensible?” Kurt implored him.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Sebastian responded with a dismissive wave.  
  
“You said nine millimeter, right?” Elliott called from a backroom of the store.  
  
“Yeah,” Kurt replied, “I think that’ll be easier to find bullets for.”  
  
“Cool.” Elliott emerged from the back with a box, presumably containing a pistol that took 9 millimeter rounds. Kurt thought he saw Glock written on the box. Elliott packed the proper ammo into his bag.  
  
Sebastian approached him and put some other boxes of ammo into the bag. “I think I’ve got this thing loaded now. It takes these, I think.”  
  
To Sebastian, Elliott said, “Go grab another one of these. I’d feel better if we both had one because that thing on your back honestly freaks me out a little.”  
  
“That’s the point,” Sebastian retorted, “but I’ll get that one, too.”  
  
While they settled that, Kurt picked up a twelve gauge shotgun and the proper ammunition for it, as well as a twenty-two lever action rifle and its proper ammunition. He got straps for both, and handed the rifle to Adam, briefly explaining some of the basics of the weapon as he had done previously with the pistol.  
  
“I’m grabbing some targets, so we can practice one we’re in a safe place to do so,” Kurt told them, as he grabbed some paper targets and some tape, “I think Adam and I are good to go. What about you guys?”  
  
“I think we’re good,” Elliott said as he placed his pistol into its new holster on his hip. “We don’t have as far to travel as you guys and only one bag to carry stuff, so we don’t need to get as much.” He paused, “Besides, I’m thinking of keeping this pipe.” He admired his makeshift weapon in his hand.  
  
“You’re so weird,” Sebastian said, his own impromptu weapon already long forgotten.  
  
“Alright,” Kurt said, interrupting their banter, “let’s get the hell out of here.”  
  
As they left the store, Kurt made sure to show everyone some basics of safe firearm use. He hoped no one would have to use their new weapons just yet, but he didn’t figure they’d be so lucky, not with the way things had been going for them so far. Truthfully, Kurt wasn’t sure at this point whether he feared encountering zombies or other humans more.

  


The store was just out of sight behind them when they heard the sound of a gunshot. Kurt instantly drew his pistol, and they all fell silent. Another shot fired, closer this time, and soon more shots issued all around them, with bullets hitting several points near them as they quickened their pace.  
  
A man’s voice shouted, “You in the wrong neighborhood, motha fuckas!”  
  
Several other voices joined him in shouting various obscenities and epithets as Kurt, Adam, Elliott, and Sebastian broke into a full run.  
  
“I just want to get out of this goddamn city alive,” Sebastian panted in frustration. A moment later he cried out in pain, grabbing his arm. “Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” It slowed him for a moment, but then he ran even faster.  
  
“Seb!” Elliott cried, turning to look at him and slowing down slightly.  
  
“Go! Go! Keep going!” Sebastian responded, “I’m alright!” He still held his arm and swore under his breath. When Kurt turned to check on him again, he could see that Sebastian was bleeding but he couldn’t tell if the bullet had gone in or just grazed him.  
  
Just behind him, Kurt heard Adam cry out as well, and he knew Adam’s bad apocalypse luck had struck yet again. Before Kurt could ask, Adam said, “S’fine! Keep going! I- I think it just grazed!”  
  
The four of them ran until they were essentially out of town, all but collapsing in the road of a quiet, seemingly abandoned residential area. Kurt still kept his weapon drawn. Once he’d recovered enough to speak, he asked, “Seb, Adam, you guys alright?” His breathing was still ragged as he spoke.  
  
“I’m fine,” Adam replied, “Just stings like mad, but it’s nothing.” He turned his attention back to Sebastian who looked a bit pale and more than a little shaken up.  
  
Elliott was trying to look at the wound. “It doesn’t look too bad. I-I mean it could be worse, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sebastian said, his voice shaking slightly, “I could be fucking dead.” His knees buckled, and he hit the asphalt beneath him hard.  
  
“Here, Adam and I have some first aid supplies,” Kurt said, coming closer, “Let me take a look.” There was a small hole in Sebastian’s left tricep. The bullet hadn’t gone through, and, in fact, Kurt could see it in the wound. “Elliott, I need that lighter.” In his own bag, Kurt searched for one of the knives, remembered they’d been stolen and swore. He quickly improvised by grabbing a spoon. Maybe that’d work better anyway, he supposed.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked anxiously.  
  
“We’ve gotta get that bullet out,” Kurt replied, matter of factly, as he heated the spoon to sterilize it. “I, uh, I have no idea how much this will hurt,” he added, “Sorry.”  
  
“Just… do it,” Sebastian said, “Get it over with.” Although, he shook his head as he said it, as if some part of him wanted to refuse. He looked away from Kurt, and his whole body visibly tensed. Kurt could see him trembling, but he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or some form of shock.  
  
Kurt carefully placed the heated spoon in the wound, but Sebastian jerked his arm away involuntarily before the bullet could be dislodged. Sebastian was swearing loudly and was clearly in some sort of panicked state.  
  
“Hold him still,” Kurt told Elliott and Adam, and they complied.  
  
“It’s okay, Seb. It’s okay,” Elliott whispered, “Just breathe. This will all be over soon. Hang on.”  
  
Kurt tried again, and Sebastian screamed and writhed, but the other two held him still enough for Kurt to work the bullet out. “Okay! Done! Look!” Kurt held up the small, blood-covered bit of metal. “Now we just have to clean it and bandage it.”  
  
He retrieved a bottle of peroxide from his bag. “This is gonna hurt a lot. I’m sorry, Sebastian.”  
  
Sebastian made no response; he merely panted and stared off. Elliott continued his attempts to soothe him. Adam watched Kurt.  
  
“You’re next,” Kurt told Adam. To everyone, he said, “Alright, ready?” Then, he poured the cleansing liquid onto the small wound. Sebastian screamed anew and swore like crazy.  
  
Using as little of their materials as possible, they then covered the wound with gauze and tape.  
  
“Better safe than sorry,” Kurt said as he approached Adam with the supplies, “Simple infections are deadly nowadays.”  
  
Adam nodded, clearly not enthused, but in agreement. “Don’t use too much though,” he said, “it’s really just a scrape. No big deal.” Kurt could see a hole in Adam’s shirt and blood staining the fabric all around it. The bullet had grazed his shoulder, much too close his neck for Kurt’s (and probably also Adam’s) comfort. “I wonder if this means my luck’s turning around. They might’ve killed me, but instead they just nicked me.”  
  
Kurt gave a small chuckle. “I hope you’re right.”  
  
Adam hissed as Kurt applied the peroxide. Once recovered he said, “Could probably just put a plaster on that, if anything at all.”  
  
Kurt nodded, retrieved a relatively small adhesive bandage from his bag, and placed it where the bullet had grazed Adam. Then, he looked around. “Well, if there were any zombies or people here. They’d’ve probably already let us know about them.”  
  
The sky was beginning to darken, and the sun would soon be below the horizon. The four of them were as tired as they’d ever been, and Kurt desperately wanted to stop and rest.  
  
“So, can we stop here for the night?” Elliott asked, looking to all of them for a response, “It seems like it might be safe.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s stop here,” Kurt said, “You stay here with Sebastian, and Adam and I will see if we can get into one of these empty houses.”


	3. Chapter Three

The sun was completely down by the time the four of them had settled into their temporary housing. They were fortunate enough to find some canned goods left in one of the kitchen cabinets, as well as clean utensils in one of the drawers. There was also a small supply of water. Someone had likely left this house with the intention of returning, Adam noted guiltily. Judging by the growing layer of dust, this had been a while ago, however.  
  
Sebastian had even lucked out and found some painkillers in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He took some after they had eaten, and then, promptly called “dibs” on the couch, where he was soon snoring.  
  
They agreed to sleep in shifts, as they often did. Kurt and Adam took first watch, which meant Elliott could go sleep for several hours in the bedroom. For a while, all was still and silent.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt took his hand and held it tightly. Adam looked at him, caught somewhere between affection and concern, and could see his mind working on something. “Everything okay, love?”  
  
Kurt had apparently decided holding hands was not enough physical contact and pulled Adam into his arms. Adam quickly returned the embrace, sensing that Kurt needed this. For several long seconds, they said nothing, and Adam felt some of the tension go out of Kurt’s body.  
  
“I love you,” Kurt said, at last.  
  
“I love you, too, darling,” Adam responded, “Is everything alright?”  
  
Kurt reluctantly released Adam and replied, with a sigh, “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just…God, we had way too many close calls today, and I’m starting to re-think our whole plan.”  
  
“We survived though, didn’t we?” Adam said.  
  
“I mean, yes, but—” Kurt began. He paused, trying to find the right words. “Tomorrow we might not, and there are a lot of miles between us and Lima, and after Paramus, it’ll just be two of us again.”  
  
“We might’ve died just staying in New York,”Adam said, “We could’ve even died in New York pre-apocalypse. Tomorrow’s never been a guarantee, that’s why we have to make the best of today. Which we did, by not dying.” He placed a gentle hand under Kurt’s chin, guiding his love’s worried gaze from the floor to his eyes. “It isn’t gonna be easy. We knew that heading out. It’s going to be difficult and dangerous, and yes, we might not make it, but we won’t give up just because of all that because if there’s one thing I know about Kurt Hummel it’s that once he sets his mind on something he doesn’t give up.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes shone, and a smile tugged at his lips, pulling them out of the hard line they had previously formed. “You’re right,” he said, “I almost wish you weren’t, but you’re absolutely right.”  


They left early the following morning, just a few hours after sunrise, making sure to take advantage of the house’s food and water stores one last time. The entire night had passed without event, and that was a trend they all hoped would continue into the following day.  
  
Everyone was in better spirits this morning, after a nice rest and some time spent in peace. They didn’t completely let their collective guard down, but there was certainly a feeling among them that they could perhaps breathe easier. They even dared to fall back into normal conversation.  
  
And it was in this fashion that they managed to leave Jersey City behind them once and for all. On to whatever was next, on to hopefully survive another day.  
  
And hope that this one had fewer close calls than the last.


End file.
